


Derek and Peter Have Similar Tastes

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, POV Derek, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: That’s when Peter bent down behind Derek and whispered, “We have such similar tastes.” And at first Derek was confused on what Peter was talking about. Did he like Stiles as well? But that night when he fell asleep he dreamed about life before the fire.





	Derek and Peter Have Similar Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't edit my stories, sorry.

Stiles sat in his chair in the loft, he was chewing on a pencil, rambling on and on about nothing. His brown eyes were very bright that day and Derek can’t say Stiles was rambling about nothing because he actually remembered he was complaining about pack politics. That’s when Peter bent down behind Derek and whispered, “We have such similar tastes.” And at first Derek was confused on what Peter was talking about. Did he like Stiles as well? But that night when he fell asleep he dreamed about life before the fire. He found himself sitting on the couch in the living room of the house, across from him sat Peter and his girlfriend. She had long brown hair and bright brown doe eyes, she reminded him of Stiles, ‘oh so that’s what Peter meant.’ She sat on Peter’s lap, but Derek couldn’t make out what she was saying. Peter tilted his head back and laughed, the most visible laugh Derek had ever seen. He dreamed until he was dreaming of fire. 

Derek stared down at the name, ‘Alessandra Hale’ and he doesn’t remember anyone in his family having a name like that, not even a distant relative. Sure he could say a bunch of names through the top of his head, and all of his family had very American names and Alessandra did not sound American. “Woah!” Stiles said from over Derek’s shoulder, “you have someone Polish in your family?!” Derek furrowed his eyebrows, and looked up at Stiles. “No.” He said confused, “Dude that’s totally a Polish name, my sister has the same one.” And that made Derek more confused. “Does she go by something as dumb as Stiles?” Derek jokes. Before Stiles can answer Peter opens the loft door and says, “No, she goes by Alex.” Stiles mouth gaped open, “How did you know that?” Peter shrugged and didn’t give Stiles a solid answer. 

Derek found the picture in Stiles bedroom, he wasn’t snooping, it was sitting right there in his desk. Stiles is the one that asked Derek to grab his math notebook. The picture was of the girl in his dream and Stiles who had to of been only 1 or 2. Derek stared at it until Stiles came back up the stairs, “Whats up Sourwolf?” He asked before he noticed the picture in Derek’s hand, “Oh yeah, that’s my sister.” At Derek confuses look he explained, “She was like 17 or something when I was born, we’ve got different moms. She left a while back, dad said she married some guy and moved on from us.” Stiles shrugged, “Dad never really sounded happy about it.” “When did she leave?” Derek grunted out. “Uh, I think it’s been about 8 or 9 years. Why?” Derek shook his head, “Can I take this? I’ll give it back.” Stiles looked at Derek odd, but he trusted him, “Sure, as long as I get it back.” 

Derek slammed the photo down in front of Peter, “Who is this?” Peter looked up at Derek, “Why I believe that Alessandra Taylor Stilinski-Hale and her little brother Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” “Hale?” “You did see her name in the archives, did you not?” “Stilinski-Hale.” “Well I always preferred it when she called herself Hale, but she was a deputy’s daughter.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” “I thought you knew.” “Liar.” “I knew you’d figure it out once I started dropping hints.” “What about Stiles?” “What about him?” “And Alessandra-“ “Alex.” “Alex, where is she now?” “She’s around?” “And does she know what you’ve done.” “Of course she does.” “Are you still together?” “Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“Derek! Derek!” Stiles yelled running into the loft, where Derek and Peter sat on the couch. Derek smiled, “What is it Stiles?” “Dad said my sister called and that she’s coming back to Beacon Hills!” Peter hid his smile. “That’s awesome Stiles!” Derek said with a grin. 

At the front door of the Sheriffs house stood, Peter and Derek Hale, along with Scott McCall. “I don’t think Stiles invited you.” Scott narrowed his eyes at the oldest Hale. “You’re right.” Peter shrugged, “Stiles didn’t invite me, somebody else did.” Scott sniffed the air, “who brought roses?” “Well Stiles doesn’t like roses, so I doubt Derek did.” Peter responded sarcastically. Before Scott could answer a girl yelled, “Stop loitering and come in the house!” Peter grinned and Derek raised an eyebrow as Scott opened the door. Stiles ran forward before pausing when he noticed Peter but then continued to run straight into Derek’s arms. Derek chuckled and caught him easily. Peter continued through the house past the boys and into the kitchen, “Peter.” The sheriff greeted him, “Noah.” Peter smiled, “Do you have a vase?” He asked revealing the roses he held behind his back. The sheriff nodded and dig through the kitchen cabinets for one. “So, have you told him yet?” Peter asked softly, so the other two wolves couldn’t hear him. “How am I suppose to tell my son that I’ve known the whole time and that his older sister is married to Peter Hale?” Peter shrugged, grabbing the vase and filling it up with water. “Tonight will be awkward then. What happens when he asks where she’ll be staying or why she’s back? What about when he connects the timelines, because you know he will?” Peter sets the roses in the vase and brings it out to the table. When he walks back into the living room, Derek, Stiles, and Alex are all laughing, but Scott is scowling. “Do perk up McCall, you are a guest.” “I’ve been in this house more times then you have.” Scott snaps. Behind Peter the Sheriff snorts and then quickly covers his mouth. Peter smirked and didn’t bother to hide it. Stiles looked up at the two curious, but seemingly knowing. Peter looks at Alex, who nods in response. The sheriff looks as if a weights been lifted off his shoulder and makes the off handed comment, “Son the amount of times I have kicked Peter out of my house half naked would surprise you.” Scott’s face turns red as he chokes on his drink, Alex cackles maniacally, Peter smirks, Derek laughs softly, and Stiles squeaks. The sheriff pats Peter on the shoulder and walks back into the kitchen to finish cooking the dinner. Peter pinpoints the moment Alex walks into the dinning room because her heart stutters and suddenly beats faster as she exclaims, “Peter! You got me roses!” “How do you know they’re from me, love?” Peter asks as he walks into the room. “You’re father could have gotten them for you.” “But he didn’t.” Alex said with a grin. “Alas, you are right again.” Alex kisses Peter right then and there. The sheriff clears his throat, “Dinners ready.” And Peter actually jumps, like he did when he was a teenager and the Sheriff laughs full heartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
